Te Necesito
by luz.skywardsword
Summary: Un pequeño One shot sobre la despedida de midna ) triste


**ONE SHOT de Zelda twilight, la despedida más dolorosa de los Zeldas contando la de navi, fi, Zelda adulta, Nohansen… en fin mas personajes de los cuales jamás se olvidan…**

**Los diálogos de este capítulo de los personajes no me pertenecen (solo el de Link, aclaro no gestos solo el diálogo) son propiedad de nintendo al igual que sus personajes, lugares, etc.**

* * *

_TE NECESITO_

Twilight princess: la despedida de una gran amiga

La batalla había terminado, las nubes obscuras habían cesado y Link miraba hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de aquel hombre malvado… estaba triste, no era para mas, después de recordar haber visto la parte de la sombra fundida que aquella chica llevaba, en las maléficas manos del rey demonio, rompiéndola con una sola mano…

De pronto una luz empezó a brillar la mirada del hylian se paso sobre esa luz y al verla la figura de aquella que creyó derrotada estaba sentada sobre el suelo.

El hylian, feliz mente y desesperado corrió veloz hacia la conocida figura de la twili y para su sorpresa esta no tenia más su maldición encima. De hermosa belleza, piel pálida azulada, ojos carmesí con una pequeña combinación de amarillo fuerte mientras bajaba el tono, cabellos pelirrojos, traje digno de una bella soberana.

-…- el hylian no tenía palabras

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿No dices nada? – Lo decía en forma coqueta, sabiendo que el chico no dijo palabras por su gran belleza - ¿Es que mi belleza te ha dejado mudo? – lo miro pícaramente

Al oír esto el muchacho solo esbozo una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que seguía siendo la misma bromista y divertida Midna.

No obstante tenía que regresar para gobernar a su gente los, twili.

**En el circo del espejo**

-ha llegado el momento del adiós – dijo la twili que se encontraba con la princesa de hyrule, Zelda, y junto al valeroso héroe, Link, pero no lo decía muy animada – como todos sabemos luz y sombra no deben fundirse – prosiguió – a pesar de todo… no olvidéis nunca que existe otro mundo más allá de este.

-Luz y sombra son caras de la misma moneda – dijo Zelda – una no puede existir sin la otra – hizo gestos de negación al mencionar ¨no pueden¨ - ahora sé por qué las diosas dejaron el espejo del crepúsculo en este mundo – dijo sabiamente. Luego mostro una sonrisa que pareciera seria al mismo tiempo –…lo hicieron porque era su designio conocernos… Sí, estoy segura

Link guardo silencio. Luego Midna volteo a ver a la princesa – Zelda… vuestro corazón es sincero y está lleno de bondad… - puso sus manos juntas detrás con los ojos cerrados – si todos en hyrule son como usted… - con las manos todavía en la espalda pero abriéndolos lentamente, dijo - todo os irá bien a partir de ahora.

Al decir esto Midna camino frente al espejo, donde al pararse justo en el centro unas escaleras aparecían para poder entrar al crepúsculo.

Zelda miro al la twili mientras caminaba, al aparecer las escaleras los cabellos de Zelda eran atraídos hacia la entrada al crepúsculo, miraba con tristeza, tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Midna parada frente a las escaleras menciono un ¨Gracias¨. Link la miro sonriente.

-Zelda dice la verdad mientras exista el espejo podremos volver a encontrarnos. – dijo la twili

Link dejo una mirada tal como aceptando las palabras de la chica.

-Link… - de su ojo derecho una pequeña lagrima salía – Yo… Nos vemos – flotaba mientras la empujaba hacia el espejo

Al tocar el centro del espejo corrió hasta la plataforma más alta para luego dedicarle una última triste sonrisa al hylian quien había sido su mejor amigo… su compañero.

Cuando la lagrimas toco por fin, el espejo comenzó a crujir, a verse grietas a quebrarse. Ambos jóvenes miraron rápidamente al escuchar el sonido y después ver a la joven desintegrándose para entrar a su mundo.

Link estaba mudo no podía creer que lo hiciera, que destruyera la única forma de verse nuevamente.

Ambos miraron la gran roca con la cual formaba ese portal…

-Nos veremos Midna – dijo el hylian con la cara gacha… comenzaban a salir lagrimas de tristeza de sus bestiales ojos, el dolor y el saber que jamás volverían a verse nunca lo tenía como una daga atravesando su corazón, esa compañera, gruñona, feliz, picara, inteligente… esa amiga.

-Link… ella lo dijo… ¨Nos vemos¨… estoy segura de que algún día os volverán a encontrase… - dijo la joven que sin darse cuenta tenia la misma mirada de Link, y lagrimas derramadas de sus ojos.

* * *

** Esperamos que les haya gustado este oneshot Atte: y Kaory-Chan**

**Nos leemosss chicos… otakus, gamers, fanboys (grils), etc.**


End file.
